One Night in George's Pants
by kaykay1307
Summary: For the Twin exchanges October Title swap. Title from remuslives. rated t pansyXGeorge


**This is for the October title swap challenge at the Twin Exchange. Title courtsey of remuslives!**

* * *

One Night in George's Pants

*Author's Note-takes place during the fifth book*

Pansy Parkinson loved Draco Malfoy. In fact she loved him very much, but unfortunately for her he only wanted her when he had frustrations. Pansy however daydreamed of marrying him, perhaps after the Dark Lord had taken over and every wizard owned a muggle slave. They could live in there quaint mansion and raise several children, preferably a girl and two boys who took after their father.

She often thought about this, especially during transfigurations, which is where she was now, doodling away as she stared dreamily at the back of Draco's head.

"Parkinson!" A sharp voice snapped and several pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, "have you even been attempting the spell?"

"N-no Professor," She muttered and a few people snickered behind their hands. It didn't really bother her, though until she realized one of them was Draco, then tears pricked her eyes, but she held them back.

At the end of class as she quickly gathered her stuff and hurried out looking for Draco, maybe she could confront him about snickering. Just as she got to the corner she heard voices and stopped. It was Draco and Blaise and they were at their usual antics of making fun of people and heading toward her. Pansy swiftly hid behind a statue.

"She thinks we have a future together, that silly pug," Draco said with a quite obvious smirk, "the only reason I hang out with her is because I need somewhere to put my key when it doesn't work with the rest of the locks!" Blaise and Draco both laughed and even more tears pricked in her eyes.

Well she would show him! She would make him soooo jealous he would regret every word that came out of that little foul hits mouth!

'For the next month, every time he finds me I will be making out with someone,' she thought as she walked down the hall, pushing the younger students out of her way, 'he will get so jealous that he'll finally just ask me to the Halloween costume party!'

But who to pick? It had to be someone good, someone he would most definitely be jealous, maybe someone he hated, yes that was it...someone he hated.

She had just turned the corner and ran right into a tall someone.

"What the-?" they said and she glanced up. It was that blood-traitor Weasel! Gred, or Forge or something. Silently she let out a growl and was about to push him aside when she heard Draco's voice carrying down the hall. Now would be the perfect time! She smiled through her eyelashes up at the Weasel and placed a hand on his arm. He looked thoroughly confused and was about to brush her off and walk away when she pushed him against the wall and smashed her lips against his. Electricity shot through her and she felt a joy she had never felt with Draco.

She could hear a collective gasp behind her and was pushed off by the Weasel. Then she saw Draco standing there threatening him with her wand. Before she knew it there was a whole wasquade of people throwing insults at each other. She quietly slipped away and was on her way to the Great Hall when she felt someone grab her arm and sparks fly. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the Weasel.

"What do you want?" she growled as she tried to wrench herself free.

"Well I could ask you the same thing?" he said arching an eyebrow and just looking so dang...cute? No! Pansy shook her head in an attempt to clear it before glaring up at the older redhead.

"Let go of my arm," she said through gritted teeth, but he just wrinkled his nose in a confused gesture.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked instead, "I know you never liked me and I never liked you, but for some reason..." he trailed off in a dazed look before mentally shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"So why did you do it?" he demanded.

She would have no choice but to either tell him or make up a story, but she couldn't think of anything he'd believe.

Heaving a sigh she let the whole story spill from her. At the end he scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So it meant nothing to you?" Pansy shook her head and George slowly nodded his head.

"Oh okay," he said turning to go. Pansy thought she saw disappointment in his eyes and in the pit of her stomach she felt something, an aching. She needed him!

"Wait!" she semi-shouted as she reached for his arm. He turned slowly around and arched an eyebrow.

"Ye-" the question was cut off as Pansy threw herself at the flame head. Their lips met and electricity shot up and down reaching the tips of her toes. Their mouths opened and Pansy felt this sudden impulse to take it further. No! She had to wait.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and the two of them were sudden flung apart. A clear of a throat made them both turn to see a short pink toad of a women wearing a smile faker then the Easter bunny.

"Detention, tomorrow in my office," was all she said in her annoying high pitched voice before walking away.

George turned back to Pansy when she was out of sight.

"I know a little place we can meet tonight," he said throwing her a wink, "get to know each other, talk, go farther." She giggled and nodded before they both rushed off to pretend nothing had just happened.

And that my dear friends is how Pansy Parkinson, the most vile teenage girl on Earth, won a seat in George Weasley's, yes the George Weasley's pants last night.

* * *

**So there's my story for the twin exchange october contest:) I have mixed feelings on the outcome.**

**R&R**


End file.
